Night Riders
by NicoleAli
Summary: This is a story about a Russian girl named ALEKSANDRA and her two brothers EVGENI, and GENNADY on a mission to stop a fellow Russian hijacker from crossing over into the Canadian border. This takes place in America, and there is romance involved. ;D


Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's too long, or just not good enough. I just wanted to fill you in on some of the background of the characters, and give you enough material so that you could get the basic idea of what's going on. Review if you have any questions or suggestions. Thank you all very much, and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One: Beautiful Truth

My name is ALEKSANDRA Belikov. All my life, I've wanted to be like one of them. Like my brothers, or my best friend, DEMYAN _VASILIEV_. They are all Russian hijackers, but we work for the government. Our mission is to stop the Agnessa from crossing the American border into Canada. This mission is of course life threatening, and well, extremely stupid, but I am Aleksandra, defender of mankind. And quite frankly, I find these missions kind of fun. We are, Night Riders.

EVGENI walked towards me with his quick, anxious pace. The sound of his footsteps, making a loud crunching noise in the dry gravel, echoed through the night. I look up from the body laying face down in the muddy ditch. GENNADY soon followed, staring down at the body of one of the Agnessa. This was a fresh body. Claw marks down his sides showed some abusive treatment, as well as the bruises on the torso. More and more bodies kept showing up on the edges of the highways in the Northwestern tip of America. Why they chose Forks Washington I do not know, but they are leaving a trail behind, making it easier to follow them, to catch up.

" Well, I figure from the evidence of the bodies being left on the side of the road, headed along 101, I'm gonna guess their headed for Port Angeles, then they will take a boat to Point Roberts where they will then crossover into Canada," I commented. "They must be amateurs, working for Karp, or else they would've at least burned the bodies then disposed of the remains. He must be running low on help, or he would've sent Kazimir and Julij."

EVGENI crouched down beside me and carefully pushed the right shoulder back to turn him over. A sharp snapping sound echoed through my ears, and I realized that EVGENI had just shoved the man's arm off. "Ugh…that's just not right," he wheezed out a breath being held because of the god awful stench that filled our lungs each breath we took in.

"EVGENI, please be more careful! That man just lost his life, and now you just broke off his arm. Now his wife is going to find her husband's dead body, oh yeah, and not to mention, his shoulders been dislocated! Do NOT, leave evidence that you have been here, or else you're going to have a lot bigger problems then Karp and his men," I said in a seething voice, trying not to lose control. I love my brothers, but sometimes I honestly wonder what goes on up in their heads.

"These…things," DEMYAN hissed, "do not have the right to be called men, and should no more have a life than an arm, so if you would, please calm down ALEXANDRA." DEMYAN always tries to create a calm atmosphere before any fights erupt, and has been successful, most of the time. Being GENNADY'S best friend, I have to obey him, or at least get along with him, but no matter, he has always been kind of like another older brother to me.

"ALAKSANDRA, there is no need to worry, we will find a more…respectful place to put his body, then we need to move forward. Each moment we stand here inspecting this lost soul, the Agnessa are gaining miles on us. EVGENI, get the shovel from the trunk of DEMYAN'S car. DEMYAN and I will try our best to cover up our tracks and the blood from the Agnessa. ALEXANDRA, I expect you will get that monitor out of your car so that we may see how much distance we have to cover, and how much longer we can go until we need to stop for gas. I also suggest everyone, relieves themselves while were here." GENNADY gave out the rest of the orders while we got to work.

I was still surprised from DEMYAN's outburst, for he never yells or loses his temper. He's known to all of us to have a quite calm feel about him, being shy, and soft-spoken. Nobody really knows him all that well, except for GENNADY.

My job is to set up a device on the enemy's transportation vehicles, whether it is plane, car, yacht, but DEMYAN is the tracker. He can take one whiff of the air and tell us if what we are looking for is there or is associated with what we want. I walk over to my car, drained of energy, adrenaline pumping through my veins the only thing keeping me awake at this time of day. I love my career choice, but when will I be recognized as myself, a brave warrior, not just GENNADY and EVGENI'S sister. DEMYAN understands, but he doesn't at the same time. He's always been GENNADY's best friend, always higher up than me.

I wonder if I'll ever have a future. I mean, I know I have a future, but what I'm talking about is a future…with someone else. I've always wondered about that. Am I attractive? Can guys even tell that I am female? Well, they know I'm a girl, but have they really noticed all that has changed, developed over the last five years? The only person here that's remotely dateable is DEMYAN, but he's GENNADY's best friend, and would never take an interest in me. Not when he could have one of those girls that are EVGENI's friends back home. Friends, Phftagh!

I look back at the field where the body was now being carried to a hole in the ground. All three men hard at work, burning small fires near the blood stains on the grass, getting rid of any evidence that a man had even been there. GENNADY has always been the tall, muscular leader of the group. He grew up fast, faster than anybody ever should have. But that's what you get when you witness your mother die I guess. I was just a young brat then, but GENNADY was seven years old then, EVGENI just five. DARRE got all of us a place to stay, a place where the government could take care of us, and use our help if needed. That was when I discovered I had a knack for technology…and kicking ass.

EVGENI finishes shoveling the dirt onto the body, scattering leaves and tree limbs over it to make the ground look more natural. He sticks the shovel into the ground, leans on it with one arm supporting his body weight, and stares off into the sunset. GENNADY finishes the fires too, stomps on them to put them out, and sits down on the ground under the shade of an old oak tree.

I begin to realize, that no matter how long we've been tracking down drug dealers and escapees, I know that nobody likes to have to kill anyone or see anyone dead. The looks on their faces, slightly shocked, even morose, must be what I'm wearing. Wait a minute, where _is _DEMYAN?

I scan the trees from behind the van, facing the opposite direction from my brothers. All is darkening as the sunsets, and shadows quickly form over the landscape. I start to worry. DEMYAN shouldn't be out wandering out in the woods when no one else is traveling with him. I quietly walk through the tall grass, edging towards the outside of the woods, bushes and dead tree limbs sticking out every which way. Pushing dead tree limbs out of the way and trying to get through the thicket was proving to be harder than it seemed.

I stop when I sense somebody is watching me. A faint rumbling sound is audible. The rumbling gets louder until I realize, that some animal was growling at me, really nearby.

Slowly, I turn around to face the sound that was quickly starting to make my hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

And there, in the shadows cast all around by faded sunlight was a beast, a beast that was three feet away and staring right at me.


End file.
